Talk:Enkidu/@comment-4802891-20161209044720/@comment-187.21.27.244-20161212162834
Instead of just saying "you're funny", why don't you present arguments that proves he's wrong? This just makes it look like that even you know that his skill set isn't that good, but you don't want to admit it because of whatever reason you have. Anyway, Enkidu is not that bad as a lot of people are saying, but he isn't on par with recent SSRs, you see? His first skill is indeed a "nerfed" Projection Magecraft in exchange of a bigger bonus (+10%). It's not that bad. You'll still get the best of this skill almost every time you do a brave chain with Enkidu. His second skill is laughable and no one should waste time saying anything about it. His third skill... Well... Even though that heal is sexy, it isn't reliable. It has the same cooldown as Thrice-Setting Sun, which is a waaaay better skill. Since I mentioned Nero, let me keep at it. With the correct CE (Maid in Halloween), Nero can heal herself almost like Enkidu's skill (of course, in exchange of some damage bonus from other CEs, but this isn't my point), but with both heals having just 5 cooldown. She can heal herself like Enkidu two times and enjoy the def boost from Imperial Privilege AND Thrice-Setting Sun letting her have time to use her heals again. Enkidu does not have anything like this and his heal can only be used on an emergency and probably never again during the same battle. 10 turns cooldown, depending on the enemy he/she is facing, can let the enemy use it's NP 2 ~ 3 times, which can be enough to kill him, even though his HP is that amazing. I think I shouldn't say anything more about this since we all know since day of this game that we STILL don't have ways of surviving enemies NPs outside of dodges and invicibilities... Which Enkidu also don't have on his own, like some other Lancer friends, like Scathach or Doggo. Also, his third skill got that valuable remove own debuffs. It's an amazing effect that is still kinda rare. However, Enkidu can't get the best of this effect with that horrible cooldown. Speaking for myself, I would easily trade 5k ~ 6k of that healing for 5 cooldown. Before someone says that "Nero and Enkidu have different niches, Enkidu can do more damage, Nero is immortal, etc etc", my point isn't to compare every corner of their kits with each other, but to try to show why I think his healing isn't as amazing as everyone is saying that is. All in all, I wasn't trying to say Enkidu is bad. He really isn't, he's a single target Lancer that can nuke the enemy. Not like Scathach, but hey, he's still good at his job. I was just trying to say that he isn't THAT amazing either. If you don't have Jack the Stripper, enjoy his star gen, it'll be fun, trust me. It can be a bit tricky to come up with a bigger role for him in teams, but it is not THAT bad. Everyone that rolled him, enjoy and use him however you see fit.